


stay up 'til the lights go out

by endofadream



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Deepthroating, Felching, Honestly just 2k of porn, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofadream/pseuds/endofadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But this time they have a weekend stretching out long before them, days upon days of no commitments or interviews or anything, just them and their bed and their desperate energy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay up 'til the lights go out

Lee is still trembling when Richard catches his breath, sucking in great lungfuls to calm the rapid beating of his heart. The liquid pleasure of orgasm still runs heady through his veins, making him sluggish and heavy. Uncoordinatedly he rubs the flat of his palms over the smooth, soft skin of Lee’s hips, ghosting over the purple, deep-grooved crescents left by his nails. Under him Lee lets out a heavy, breathless sigh, fingers relaxing their death-hold on the covers.

"Relax for me," Richard breathes, though the instruction is useless; Lee is putty on the bed, thighs still spread wide in obscene wanton abandon. Muscles flex under supple skin as Lee shifts, and Richard bends to press a brief kiss to the dale between the sharp ridges of Lee’s shoulder blades. "That’s it…"

He’s slow, careful, in pulling out, knows too well the painful sensitivity once the endorphins have worn off; Richard knows, also, feeling the slight twinge in his back when he shifts and his skin pulls at the raw red lines blazing from his shoulders to his sides, that they’d been far from gentle today, and despite how much Lee wants it, begs for it, he’s always sore after.

Lee lets out a whimper that’s followed by a hitching, gasping whine as the head of Richard’s cock slips free, red-flushed still and slick with saliva and lube and the pearly strings of his come. Richard hesitates, reaching out with his hands hovering just above the strong lines of heavy thighs, before he bites his lip, goes for it and touches. Muscle jumps and trembles under his fingers, still vibrating with restless energy, and the sheets rustle as Lee shifts, lifting up slightly to look back; Richard stares unabashedly, mouth dry, and as he watches the first hint of white builds at the loose, pliant muscle of Lee’s hole.

"Richard?" Lee asks. His voice is still slow and drawling, lazy from orgasm and rough from sex. _God_ , that voice with its sweet southern twang that reappears full-force when Lee is tired or excited or angry.

Richard looks up, hands on the firm curve of Lee’s ass now, fingers kneading into flesh unconsciously. Lee’s eyes are still wide, gray-hazel a faint burst around spilled-ink pupils. His mouth is red, swollen, bitten from his teeth and Richard’s. From his lazy, sinful spread on the mattress he looks every bit as well-fucked-out as Richard feels, usually-tight elasticity drooping and lax.

"Can I?" The question comes tumbling out of Richard’s mouth before he thinks about the implications of what he’s about to ask. Lee’s brows furrow, head tilting slightly, and Richard is quick to add, fingers inching towards the divide of Lee’s ass, "I mean—will you let me—"

And he doesn’t finish, instead lets the pad of his thumb dip into the ring of sore muscle to feel warm wetness. Lee’s breath hitches almost comically, lips parting as he twists more, bracing his weight on his elbows. Richard waits for a no, for Lee to say that he’s too sore, that they’ve never done this and he doesn’t feel comfortable, but nothing comes. They stare at each other, Richard’s heart picking up speed again, and though Lee doesn’t say yes or no either way he knows; Richard always knows what Lee wants. That’s the thing about them: Even when they’d first met, just two actors cast in the same franchise it had been hard to deny the bond and the ease with which they took to each other. Richard considers himself a pretty easygoing guy, has played nice and made friends with nearly everyone he’s worked with in some capacity, but there’s never been anyone like Lee.

Lee’s breathing elongates, deepens, even before Richard is spreading him and leaning down, tongue passing over his lips as he takes in the sight of the thin line of come— _his come_ —leaking from Lee’s body. He shivers, feels his cock twitch between his legs as it valiantly tries to get hard again. They’ve never taken the time to appreciate the mess when they bareback, usually either too busy or too horny or too tired, but this time they have a weekend stretching out long before them, days upon days of no commitments or interviews or anything, just them and their bed and their desperate energy.

He spreads Lee with his thumbs, whines low and quiet in his throat at the give of the muscle, the come that leaks out faster now, dripping steadily down Lee’s perineum. He’s down quickly, unthinking, and leaves the broad of his tongue over Lee’s hole.

Lee gasps, loud and harsh, and Richard hears the crinkle of the sheets as Lee must grip them again. Another pass and Richard begins to work past the artificial taste of the lube still lingering, gets the bitter-salt of his come and the dark earthiness of Lee. He closes his eyes, digging his nails into Lee’s ass, dragging them up and down his hips, and licks a little deeper this time, swallowing the come on his tongue before slowly pressing in.

Under him Lee jerks, letting out a strangled shout. His body undulates, hips pushing back against Richard’s face, and when Richard pushes deeper, the sounds slick and absolutely filthy, saliva dampening the stubble on his chin, Lee whines, “Oh—fuck, _Richard_. Oh fuck fuck fu _ck_ —”

Richard backs off, wiping the saliva off his chin. The taste of Lee still strong and heady on his lips makes him ache and yearn. He presses a kiss to the small of Lee’s back, noses his way back down and smiles against the damp skin of Lee’s cheek as he says, “Good, yeah?”

Lee’s shoulders are hunched, and Richard easily spots the heavy sway and hang of Lee’s cock already hard again between his legs. It arises a little twinge of envy for the turnaround time of youth even though Lee isn’t much younger than him: he’s just such an insatiable, hedonistic creature, who-- _god_ , knows how to use his hips a little too well.

" _So fucking good_ ," Lee says empathetically, words muffled into his pillow. Richard laughs, low and throaty and turned-on.

"Good," he says, hears his voice come out that rough gravel that always makes Lee weak and is rewarded with the predictable response of a rumbling groan.

He licks past the bitter-salt last of the come, Lee clenching maddeningly around him. For a brief moment, as it sits bitter on his tongue, he considers climbing over Lee and grabbing his jaw to tilt his head, then kissing him open and deep. Then he decides that’s better saved for another day, another time, when he isn’t practically crawling out of his skin to get Lee off quickly again. So instead he swallows, uses two fingers to spread Lee open again and licks between them.

A sharp breath, and Lee’s hissing, “Sensitive—” and then Richard is petting the strong lines of Lee’s flank and pressing a biting kiss to his cheek as he says, “You can take it, Lee, just a little—”

He moves back, kissing lightly over Lee’s hole and then licking, two broad strokes and two tiny, teasing ones, before he’s flipping Lee over, chuckling at the surprised noise Lee lets out that’s followed by a comically loud _oomph_. He nudges thick thighs open and Lee spreads them wide, giving Richard room to settle in and scoot down the bed slightly.

"What—" is all Lee gets out before Richard grasps his cock, angles it up and sinks down easily. he’s rewarded with a hand in his hair and the trembling strain of Lee’s body as he arches up and draws his knees up, exhaling a slow and shaky, "Fuck," followed immediately by, "Oh, darling," the way that he only does when he’s far gone.

Lee’s slick and hot, throbbing in Richard’s fist as he pumps him, chasing the circle of his lips as he bobs his head. He takes his time, trying to avoid the temptation to rub his own dick against the bed where it’s trapped, fully and achingly hard again. He pulls back, licks at the slit of Lee’s cock and looks up, watches the flutter of Lee’s lashes as he drops his head back, blunt nails scratching at Richard’s scalp. When he sucks, a damp, hard pressure that makes Lee jerk and drive his cock a few inches into Richard’s mouth, he gets fingers pulling hard at his hair and sending electricity down his spine.

"God," Lee pants, sliding a broad palm down to cup Richard’s jaw, thumb sliding over the line of his cock through Richard’s cheek. His eyes are heavy-lidded, unfocused in their pleasure, as they meet Richard’s. "Your mouth…you look so fucking hot like this, so gorgeous."

Richard moans at the praise, closing his eyes again and working fast, twisting his wrist before finally letting go altogether to grasp onto Lee’s hips with both hands. Taking in a deep breath through his nose he relaxes his throat, forcing down instinctive panic and his gag reflex when Lee’s cock touches the back of his throat.

It’s been awhile since he’s done this; somewhere above him he can register the rough, surprised lilt of Lee’s voice saying “ _Oh shit_ ,” but all Richard can focus on is the heavy weight of Lee’s cock in his mouth, down his throat, the burning pressure in his lungs and the tears pricking sharp at the corners of his eyes. He swallows experimentally and Lee shouts, Richard digging his nails in the thin skin of Lee’s hips when Lee tries to buck up.

He bobs his head a few times, alternating between humming and swallowing, before he need for air becomes too much and he pulls back with a gasp. Then Lee is grabbing him, tugging him up and Richard is going, all uncoordinated limbs and startled, open mouth.

Lee kisses him immediately, filthy and open with more tongue and teeth than lip. His breath is hot over Richard’s mouth as he breathes, “You’re amazing, you know that?”

Richard laughs, pressing a kiss to the stubble on Lee’s chin. “So I’ve been told.”

Lee just shakes his head, grinning that scrunch-eyed grin that Richard’s fallen in love with. “Cheeky,” he says, wriggling on the bed and lifting a thigh to sling it around Richard’s hip. When he looks up again his eyes are pleading, lower lip caught between his teeth. “Like this—is that okay?”

"God, yes," Richard breathes, leaning down. The kiss this time is rough and just as uncoordinated as they line up, both jerking and moaning at the first slide of their cocks together. Lee anchors his hands on Richard’s shoulders, then twines them through Richard’s hair.

Richard reaches down and hikes up Lee’s other leg, grinding slow and long in an imitation of fucking. He’s rewarded with a whine, a plea, the line of Lee’s throat bared temptingly when Lee throws his head back, brow furrowed deeply as he shudders. “Please—Richard, please.”

Ducking his head to the dewy curve of Lee’s neck Richard drops Lee’s thigh and works his hips faster, chasing that fire and whispering, “Not yet, not yet…hold on for me, Lee, can you hold on?”

The hands in Richard’s hair tug almost painfully. Lee arches up, thighs locking around Richard’s waist. His breathing is fast, harsh, voice wrecked when he says, “I don’t—I don’t think I can last, please just let me—I think I’m gonna—”

Richard rears back, gasping as Lee’s cock catches just right. Orgasm is looming for him, too, the edge just within reach. But he holds off, reaches down and gathers Lee’s wrists up in one hand to pin them above his head, just to see the look he’ll receive.

And he’s not disappointed: Lee’s slack-jawed, gaze still unfocused as he looks up at Richard, arching up against the hold. It takes only a few more rolls of Richard’s hips for Lee to shake and twist and arch as he comes hot and slick between them, face a portrait of utter pleasure as it scrunches and relaxes, the keening whine in the back of Lee’s throat building into a loud, long moan that ends in nearly a scream of Richard’s name.

Richard shivers, pants, lets go of Lee’s wrists to seek his own completion, the tugging heat low in his belly drawing his balls up, and he comes unexpectedly with a shout when Lee digs his fingers into his shoulders. It shakes him, sends tingling numbness to his arms and legs, and it’s only with great self-control that he manages to collapse next to Lee and not on top of him.

Going twice in a row was a mistake. Richard’s sure he’s ruined himself for the rest of the day, feeling lead sink into his bones and exhaustion cloud the corners of his mind. It doesn’t help that Lee has slung an arm around his shoulder and his fingers are dancing over Richard’s skin, lulling him into the haze just before sleep. Sometimes he needs this touch, as fleeting as it is, to ground him, keep him from getting too immersed in a character or, worse, his own thoughts. He needs this, and Lee knows it.

“I love you.” The words tumble loose from his mouth, are said stretched and sleepy. He curls up closer next to Lee, seeking warm heat from the hard, familiar lines of his body. It hasn’t been long that they’ve been exchanging these words, and as a result every time still feels tags-on new to Richard, still brings a rush of excitement and that near-overwhelming swoop of love.

“I love you, too.” The response is quick, said without thought, and Richard tilts his head up, fields the smile Lee is giving him, soft and warm and so intimately just for him. It makes him giddy, makes him feel sixteen again when the idea of this was still new and foreign, because what he and Lee have _is_.

“I fear I may have ruined myself for the rest of the evening,” Richard admits sheepishly, nuzzling against the smooth curve of Lee’s shoulder.

“After that last round I’m pretty sure that _I’m_ ruined, too.” Lee strokes his fingers absently over Richard’s arm. His belly suddenly growls, loud and insistent, and Lee laughs that deep laugh of his, asks, “How do you feel about takeout?”


End file.
